marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters believed to be in MvC3
It didn't get deleted someone just decided to loldelete the contents. Keep it like that at least. Seems more practical even though its just a speculation page .-.; Hyouretsuzan 18:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, I shouldn't have to bring this up. This should be obvious, but just in case, I'm adding this in anyway. People, DON'T ADD RIVALRIES FOR CHARACTERS WHO AREN'T OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED. If they're given an official debut trailer, then fine, that's one thing. Going off by speculation is an entirely different story. Please do not, under any circumstance, add rivalries until the characters themselves are officially confirmed by Capcom when they're ready to show them off. Any more entries like that will be removed on-sight by me or whoever gets to it first. - Muigi To the wiki contributor who has been adding characters, unconfirmed and de-confirmed, stop editing the rosters, seth, juri hercules and Jericho cross there is no evidence to support them. Nemesis, Gene and phoenix wright, DECONFIRMED, so do not re-add them to the main roster, you know who you are, your ip address and previous edits give you away >:I Blacklaurel 12:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ha......people won't learn what can I say? I just want Feb 15 to be here already so the fanboys will cry once their characters are not in the roster. I loled at the Set/Hercules one xD;;;. And even though I am a huge Phoenix Wright Fan I still have hope. They deconfirmed Phoenix Wright...But not the series. Franziska plz? KthnxbaiHyouretsuzan 16:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else iffy about Sentinel and Lei-Lei being included? We have zero evidence of their inclusion whatsoever. Both Akuma and Taskmaster were obvious inclusions thanks to the comic and screenshot leaks, yes, but when it comes to Sentinel and Lei-Lei (or Hsien-Ko) we have nothing to go by but word of mouth. The only thing that the two have going for them is that list, which has Akuma and Taskmaster way before they were revealed as well as Phoenix. I'm not saying it's false but I just still have my doubts that the entire list is 100% true. If they were scheduled to be in, you'd think someone would've uncovered some kind of physical evidence of their inclusion by now, but there's nothing. Nothing at all. Thoughts on the matter? - Muigi A darkstalker is to be included and with 3 not included and i doubt sasquatch and rikuo are included either, it leaves a smaller number When Demitri Maxinmoff was deconfirmed Capcom also said that any Darkstalker that morphed in their moveset was deconfirmed also due to memory issues. This left four left, Donovan, B.B. Hood, Jon Talbain and Hsien-Ko. Donovan and Hood were deconfimed around the time Strider was deconfirmed. Truth be told I hope its Jon because he has never been in a crossover at all. Hsien-ko was in Card Fighters and in Namco x Capcom. -DarkVenom127 We don't know for sure if there's even gonna be a 3rd Darkstalkers rep. For all we know, it could be a final entry that no one expected. >_> - Muigi Honestly I don't mind if Hsien-Ko makes it it. She was awesome in Super Gem FIghter. But I really don't want Sentinel. He is just a generic robot. Hyouretsuzan 20:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) EXE is currently the most likely of all the mega men to be in. But namco x capcom wasn't released out of japan, this will be one of her first crossovers to be released outside. I read somewhere that a guy working on the game guide said a darkstalker would be the final inclusion and i found that if you look carefully on the english website for mvc3 you can see a an outline for her in the phoenix and haggar banner. Blacklaurel 20:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's safe to say there's going to be one more Darkstalkers rep considering the Darkstalkers achievement. Whether or not it's Hsien-Ko is a different matter entirely, but judging by the fact the leaked roster has been completely correct thus far it's looking more and more likely (though that's by no means confirmation as you said there's been a disturbing lack of physical evidence). Sentinel, however, has even less hinting towards him than that (unless you include the leak) so I can't really say anything you haven't said. Anyway, I'm cool with Hsien-Ko being in (should that really be the case) I have fond memories of maining her in Darkstalkers 3; I'm a bit worried about Sentinel though, hopefully he isn't broken this time around. Foreverbadass 20:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind seeing Hsien-ko in MvC3 either, I just feel that Jon needs more attention then he's getting from Capcom.. If Hsien-ko is in the game and not Talbain, at least put him up as DLC i've always wanted to play the darkstalker characters, thats why i want hsien-ko to be in this game. For some of us, this will be the first time we will get to play them Blacklaurel 21:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ugh eveytime sentinel is mentioned I go @_@;; but whatever let him be here I guess. And I wanted B.B hood over anyone else. But Capcom can't please everyone amirite? Hyouretsuzan 21:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I personally am excited about Hsien-Ko most likely being in however i am VERY skeptical about Sentinel. i also agree with muigi's first post Without a doubt, thats Hsien-ko in the banner, looks we have our evidence that her inclusion is possible http://marvelvscapcom3.com/us/characters Blacklaurel 06:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ....I don't see it. That, to me, looks more like how the specials end with the screen ripping up like a comic. That doesn't look like a silhouette of a character. It's hard to tell. - Muigi Sentinel is iffy for me. Anyone else: Lei-Lei, Hsien-Ko, Mega Man, Frank West...etc. seem okay, as long as they don't add another prick who has the same gameplay as those already in. - Reavoem I don't think the Darkstalkers achievement necassarily means that another Darkstalkers character will be added. Rather than saying "form a team of three Darkstalkers characters," it says "form a team of those who dwell in the darkness." Felicia doesn't dwell in the darkness, but Dormammu does. This doesn't have to pertain to Darkstalkers characters, I think it's anyone who fits the description. The achievement's name could just be a reference to the series. - ViewtifulJarvis when it says dwell in the dark, its reffering to only the darkstalker series Blacklaurel 18:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you may be jumping to conclusions with that logo there. That would be the longest character render in the game going by your outline. - Muigi Hate to say this, but Hsien-Ko and Sentinel seems inevitable at this point. Every single person from that leaked list has been confirmed, Akuma and Taskmaster included. It's a pity, but that's how it is. Hopefully, DLC takes care of our missing characters one way or another. Also, what would the rivalry between Sentinel and Hsien-Ko be? I have an assumption, but I want to hear your view on the subject before I put it down here. ScorpionTail 18:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail jumping to conclusions? am i the only one here who thinks every detail of that silhouette is Hsien-ko, wait you do know the yellow outline is supposed to be taskmaster, red ouline is hsien-ko In response to ScorpionTail, my line of thinking is the reasoning behind their rivalry would be something along the lines of: Both have a separate body and mind. Sentinel simply defines Sentinel's physical form -there are many of him, each one looking generally the same- while it's 'mind' is an A.I. that dictates the body's actions through whoever programmed it. Likewise Hsien-Ko/Lei-Lei defines her body while Mei-Ling/Lin-Lin acts as her mind...kinda. Then you have the whole Supernatural vs. Technology thing going on and on top of that neither of them are truly alive, Sentinel is a robot and Hsien-Ko is a jiangshi Foreverbadass 18:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) >>Implying that each two characters revealed has to have a rivalry between them. Hyouretsuzan 19:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) My view on their rivalry is similar to yours (in fact, it's eerily similar), but with some differences. Hsien-Ko and Sentinel were both artificially made (Sentinel through manufacturing and Hsien-Ko through a spell), Science vs Sorcery is a theme for them, they both have a large arsenal of weapons that are hidden in them in some way (Sentinels have built-in weapons and Hsien-Ko has blades and other such things hidden in her clothing), both are controlled by someone (Magneto (in the cartoons at least) for Sentinel and Lin-Lin for Hsien-Ko respectively), and both were created to fight (Sentinels were created to seek and destroy mutants, and in real life, the character of Hsien-Ko was created for Darkstalkers, a fighting game). ScorpionTail 19:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail they were both created for vengance, hsien-ko to avenge her mother, and sentinel to avenge non-mutants, in my opinion anyway Blacklaurel 20:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hold it! Sentinel's can't really rival anyone. It is and always will be a robot created by a human who had grudges towards mutants. Sentinel doesn't have any human characterstics since its machine. How can a machine rival anyone then? And you can't say Magneto controlled them. You got to remember that Sentinel is not one but many controlled by a single AI (MasterMold) Hyouretsuzan 21:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC Hyouretsuzan, I know what you mean; I've had the feeling from the get go that there aren't going to be rivalries considering the rivalry system just doesn't seem plausible for teams of three -unless we're talking about a story mode point of view then I suppose some characters could possibly have in-story rivalries, but I doubt EVERYONE will-. I've always had the feeling people are jumping the gun on it; the only reason I mentioned 'rivalry' in my response was the question was asked under the pretense of the assumption of rivalries being in the game -hence the 'would be' in said response-. The closest thing to rivalries I think we'll get is characters being announced together just to draw similarities and differences between them. Anyway, just my two cents; just under a month until we know for sure. Bro-fist for effective use of 'Hold it!' XD. Foreverbadass 21:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) There are no rivalries, the characters simply have counterparts to balance the game, people just like the idea of the characters having similarities Blacklaurel 21:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. But having similarities doesn't automatically makes them rivals. Although I got to admit what lengths people go to, to find similarities for characters. Especially Zero and She-Hulk whoever though the virus thing is pretty nice. But it may just be coincendence. Rivalries are just the fanboy's dreams. But who am I to stop them? P.S Thank you I try my best to use PW references~ Hyouretsuzan 21:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the world can always use more PW references. Now if only Phoenix could be shoehorned into the game via DLC (not getting my hopes up despite the fact he's a highly requested character -to my knowledge anyway-), but that's a different matter entirely. Foreverbadass 23:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sentinel and Hsien-Ko are both formidable characters to start with. So as of now, the both of them aren't included in the game, but in my opinion, only one of them should be able to make it. For my opinion of Hsien-Ko, she'd make a good character in a crossover fighter like MvC3, but since Morrigan and Felicia are pretty much the only two characters from the Darkstalkers universe to have appeared in more games, I feel as if the latter doesn't get a bit of spotlight unlike her original Darkstalkers appearances. And Anakaris so far only appeared as a crossover fighting game character for the last game, and not a people tend to use him as much (I see a bit of videos on YouTube). But if Hsien-Ko does get a shot in this game or at least becomes a DLC character, I won't mind as much. But then there's Sentinel... I remember when he first appeared as a crossover character in X-Men: Children of the Atom... Good times with that one, seeing how Sentinel does not actually look overpowered there. Later on appearing in MvC2, he seems to be a character overused a lot and is broken, along with Magneto and Storm (both of whom made it to FoTW). Therefore, amateur players use the team of Magneto, Storm, and Sentinel to get out of trouble when playing. And seeing Magneto and Storm here made me lose hope for them (until they appeared in FoTW, which made him at least a bit better again for me to respect). Having Sentinel as a playable character for this game doesn't have me interested at all, but DLC is fine with me as long as players don't constantly overuse him. So to end the verdict, I'm pretty iffy with Hsien-Ko (Lei Lei in Japanese media), but still unsure about Sentinel. No arguement is in tact, here... SaurianJared 01:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared Hisan-ko and Sentenal? unlikly First off, they have allready said that there will be no more Darkstalkers besides Felicia and Morrigan. Second, although he was a good character in MvC2, Sentinal is unlikely because he is generic, they are everywhere in the marvel universe. Honestly, i will bet 100 US dollars the last two are Mega Man and Spider-Women. --SamusTheHedgehog 00:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Prepare to give me one hundred bucks, 'cause I'll be much richer when this is over. ScorpionTail 02:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail This was actually announced to be fake by the man (or woman) who made it. SORRY. Samus, prepare to get 100 bucks, but dont look at me, cause i dont got any money lol Once again, people are jumping to conclusions. Guys, relax will ya? Whatever happens, happens. And nothing will change that. I ask you cease and desist this now, ok? As of now, no one is right and no one is wrong when it comes to this topic. - Muigi I'm with Muigi on this one, we have less than a month to go until MvC3 is released and even less time until the next characters are revealed. Let's just chill, we'll know soon enough. Foreverbadass 10:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sentinel has been disconfirmed, but Hsein-Ko still has a chance. He may have said no more Darkstalkers characters, but sometimes, things change. I'm hoping for Howard the Duck (Seth said there would be a mind-boggling character, after all, and I hear Squirrel Girl, the only other character to fit that description, is disconfirmed). -Fretless Is X at least a likely character to appear in MvC3? I don't know if anyone else is going to agree with me on this, but is there at least a small chance that X will be likely to be a character playable or at least for DLC content? I mean, with the confirmation of Zero in the game, I feel that Megaman is a little left out. Nearly every version of Megaman has appeared in a crossover or two, and so far in my opinion, I have yet to see X in action. If he rips off any Street Fighter character (in particular, Ryu) moves, it seems to be fine with me, but I want his presence to come soon enough. But it also appears to be that Zero has an alternate costume that looks just like X, as well... If anybody comes on here to reply, give me some support, the lot of you... You'll be doing me a big favor! And also, I'll be here to only have assistance on a few talk pages and nothing else because I do have a wiki of mine that I look over and constantly create game ideas. SaurianJared 01:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared Right now its best not to speculate. It all depends on the game. If it goes well and fan demand is high then yea its a possibility. But right now we just have to accept the fact that X is not in it. Lets just hope for the best. Hyouretsuzan 05:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) As much as i want X in the game, he might only appear in Zero's ending and nothing more. I do think we will get a Megaman, but i think it will eather be classic or .EXE, and the latter is unlikely. --SamusTheHedgehog 14:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, X IS the most requested character for DLC, so it's a possibility. For right now, however, things aren't looking too open for the blue bomber in general. Making Zero have an X alternate color doesn't make the feeling any better. - Muigi Sentinel Deconfirmed Check Eventhubs, there a link to a interview, they deconfirm sentinel and juggernaut. There for, lupinko is wrong. I saw this coming, i was sure that the character in the new banner wasn't sentinel (yeah i stick to my guns they are characters, and not random shapes) Blacklaurel 21:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) This looks good for my prediction that the last two will be Mega Man and Spider-Woman --SamusTheHedgehog 22:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I now feel like dancing! Good riddance to that pile of scrap. : D Now the question is... Who ARE the two last reveals for the disc release? - Muigi How interesting. To see my post omitted. I hope it was a error. Cause I would consider that extremely rude.Care to explain? Hyouretsuzan 08:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) How was your post omitted? o_O I always post below the latest comments. I never erase anyone else's for my own. - Muigi Well according to the history it was you Muigi. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Since I don't believe you have any reasons to do such a thing. Hyouretsuzan 20:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it might've been because we were trying to post, but you posted before I did, which made me wipe yours off by accident. Apologies, mate. The wiki didn't update the post with your remark when I posted. >_< - Muigi Okay, who readded Sentinel? Where's the confirmation that it was a translation error? - Muigi I didn't see any proof of this either please show us where he has been re-confirmed - Jvenom23 No Frank West :( Sadly deconfirmed by Niitsuma http://www.videogamer.com/news/frank_west_cut_phoenix_wright_considered_for_mvc3.html le sigh - Muigi thanks for putting up the link - Jvenom23 Dx!!!! Lazy ass Japanese people! But they already've got the 3D render from CvT!! Dx All i have left in the game was Frank West due of Strider and Gambit's unaparance in the game!! Isnt Frank and Strider 2 of the top DLC list in japan/America?- Fran Viera All they said was that he wouldn't be on the retail disk. It doesn't mention DLC at all. - Muigi I'm pushing for Chuck Greene then - Jvenom23 Where is the DLC wish list at? After this, i think he will be one of the most DCL wanted Characters-Fran Viera this isnt a wish list, fran Frank West IS deconfirmed THIS IS FOR THE PERSON THAT KEEPS PUTTING FRANK BACK ON THE PAGE! AS MUCH AS IT HURTS, HE IS DECONFIRMED, MAKING HIS PRESENCE ON THE PAGE NULL AND VOID. Mega Man not in MVC3 here is an article desribing his abscence from ryota niitsuma p.s. that means ANY type of Mega Man http://www.damnlag.com/niitsuma-explains-the-lack-of-mega-man-poorly/ No, he is not talking about ANY type of Mega Man. He's talking about the classic one specifically. - Muigi Venom and Goblin Seriously? They have not been deconfirmed and there is a high chance either of them is in, so stop removing them from the list. -Me RE: Venom and Green Goblin If they haven't been confirmed, take them off the list. No one wants to see them there just because there are butthurt fanboys that want their favorite character in MvC3. If they're not official, they don't belong here. Hsien-Ko and Spider-Woman Leak???? I was lurking arround youtube and i found these horribles screenshots that confirms(????) the possible aparence of Lei-Lei and Spider-woman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7rBu0BXPZE, Just LOL..Some people around youtube say that Sentinel will be in the final rooster. I do hope Lei Lei makes it and marvel girl as well. Was Captain Commando deconfirmed as well?-Fran Viera Omg yes it really is Spider-women. The picture is crystal clear! This is the kinda evidence I was waiting for...(Sarcasm) Hyouretsuzan 04:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) lawl Both shots are such obvious fakes. The portrait of Lei-Lei isn't even in the same style as everyone else. And you can't see a thing with that Spider-Woman "leak". - Muigi LMFAO!! i k r?! such a COOL WASTING OF TIEM,BRO. Those pics are soo blury Dx. that's why i putted 4 question marks.Trolololo-lolo. Since Frank's not in the game (i was also expecting Gambit, Strider and Black Cat), I dont really give a damn who makes it into the game anymore-Fran anybody think that screenshot of hsien-ko is legit? it probably is considering akumas screenshot was realBlacklaurel 08:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That leak actually contained Akuma's in-game model; THAT one was legit. This only consists of a character portrait that can easily be edited into the user's choice. Besides, I've seen that portrait used in the original Darkstalkers before. - Muigi check the picture i uploaded, it has her (supposed) game model, (the screenshot, i was talking about) -Blacklaurel not logged in